


Black

by Minkja



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU
Genre: M/M, One Shot, batslash, does anyone even call it batslash anymore i am old, this is an old work i'm so sorry, you have to squint really hard to see the characters and the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkja/pseuds/Minkja
Summary: Dick's past angst has caught up with him.He broods, then his body decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Nightwing/Batman
Kudos: 20





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> first off, i apologize for this in advance lmao. this was written in 2011, when i was in 11th grade. it's been sitting on dA this whole time: https://www.deviantart.com/minkja/art/Black-211156223  
> my ao3 account has felt so sad and barren that i just had to post something, and what's more appropriate than old batslash?  
> rated M just in case, because if you squint really hard there is boning involved, and i guess i don't want to take chances haha

_He sat perched high above the cityscape,  
the darkness of the night surrounding him_  
Black was not a scary colour to him. He had come to find it rather comforting..

He often looked back on that fateful night so long ago  
his savior wrapped in the now bittersweet colour  
It was when he realized how beautiful the colour really was

Night after night for years he had spent wrapped in it, moving with it, his noises lost in the dark of the knight

_He leapt from his spot on the tower. A change of scenery was needed.  
He closed his eyes and remembered.._

A gloved hand reached for him.  
It caressed his face. Lips met as the black fabric was draped around him, the smell of his mentor engulfing him.

_He alighted on a rooftop overlooking the alley. He hadn't been around to see its more peaceful days. Neither had this place ever held much meaning for him. But he knew it held meaning for someone else. He closed his eyes, remembering.._

Alone again tonight. How he had wished to accompany his mentor, but it wasn't to be had. Anger filled him. Anger, and sorrowful confusion. All the sweet exchanges meant nothing. All his dedication...nothing. He would not be left behind. The motorbike started at his touch.

_He leapt from building to building, unconscious of his destination. Loneliness filled him. He knew his own actions had brought him here. But was it entirely his fault? The blackness of the night seemed to smother him as he drowned in his memories._

Tensions were high and he had a bad feeling in his gut. Something tonight was going to go horribly wrong. He knew this and was fearful. His fears were confirmed when he caught up with the others. He stormed away from the people he cared about, away from his partner...

_He finally reached his destination. It was a little surprising to him how well he knew his way back without really thinking about it. He looked around the dark room, expecting it to be empty. His eyes caught those of his former partner, and their gaze locked. His mentor slowly approached him. Arms and black fabric were wrapped around him._

Black was not a scary colour to him. He had come to find it rather comforting..


End file.
